


Sugar, We're Goin' Down Swingin'

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Cutting, Emo, Gay, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: Pete was the classic emo kid in school; Black dyed hair, eyeliner, and dark clothes with emo bands.  Patrick was the nerd; Glasses, plain shirts, and the fedora he always had.They never intended to meet, but when they did, something clicked and here is their story...





	1. Detention

[Pete's P.O.V]  
I don't know what I did wrong, but I ended up in detention again. I put my earbuds in and played some Panic! while the teacher was reading. At least it was only Mr. Jolker or else it would get bad if you were even looking at someone else. Andy was in there with me, I think he said it was for saying the teacher, Ms. Liko, looked like a Komodo Dragon. She hates lizards and sent him here. Mr. Jolker left the room, saying he'd be back later, maybe 20 minutes.  
"Hey Pete." Andy had turned to look at me as he spoke. We were the only people in detention at the time, because most kids try to be good before grades go out. But for me and Andy, we never really cared because our parents weren't there much.  
"What?" I said, taking out my buds.  
"We could just leave right now, he won't be back." Andy was like this when he was stuck in this shitty classroom. I stared at him.  
"What if he comes back? He would kill us." I replied. He flicked my hair, the bit at the top.  
"He won't care, he just wants to leave this hell hole of a place. And anyway, he wouldn't mind a break." It was a good idea to just leave and have him the rest of the day off. I thought it over and nodded to him to tell him I agreed and motioned towards the window.  
I help Andy climb through quickly once I got out. He jumped well, but his foot got stuck. When we were out of the school block, we laughed and smiled at each other, knowing we just got out of another boring ass day. I went up to a tree ahead of us and reached for two apples for us. I could almost reach but needed to jump to get them. We walked to my house eating and talking about random shit we could do when we got there. That was when I saw it. A kid I had seen in the halls earlier in the morning when I got to school. He has a fedora he always wears and glasses, and was the school's most well-known nerd, but I didn't know his name. I watched as some man chased him out of a yard. It looked like he was crying and the man was screaming to him that he was useless and fucked up. I didn't really like what happened. The kid ran and stopped in front of us, but quickly hurried off.  
When we got to my house my mom wasn't there. She probably left to find some guy. I don't like to admit it to people, but my mom only comes home to make sure I'm able to survive, she brings food and groceries. She decided I have to be able to live on my own so she gave me the house because she had enough money to get a nicer one. I was always OK when she left, but never really knew when she would come back, she was sometimes gone for months at a time. The longest was probably 4 months.  
I often had to bring Andy over because his mom and dad were getting a divorce and were very scary to be around when mad, he basically lived with me. He always likes to do chores as payment for staying with me, but I like the help. He walked into the kitchen to grab some sodas and snacks for a movie. We often watch movies after hard days.  
We sat and talked through the old movie. We talked about school and bullies and girls Andy liked. When the movie ended, Andy started to talk about the kid.  
"Remember that kid from earlier?"  
"Why wouldn't I? He was crying and running away from us and that guy. He looked like he was drunk." The guy seemed drunk, because who would want to hit or scream at a kid.  
"Yea, but didn't you recognize him? He's that kid from last year, the kid that made the school famous!" Andy said, stars in his eyes. Our school gathered some attention after a kid named Patrick Stump saved a 5 year old from being hit by a crazed kid name Logan. Patrick had the kid behind him in the school yard with Logan in front of him when he tried to get the kid. Patrick was stabbed 4 times for protecting the 5 year old. It gathered attention because the school was mentioned to teach martial arts and protection that helped Patrick fight off and help the kid away from Logan.  
"It didn't become famous, it gathered attention from a newspaper nobody reads. Also, why would Patrick be getting hurt by adults after that?" I asked him. He shrugged and sipped his Mountain Dew.  
It was the late hours of the day, and we took a walk outside. I liked to talk about going to the TØP concert, but knew I couldn't afford it. We walked for a while until we found Patrick in an alley. He was curled up and seemed to be asleep. We both went over to him and he jumped when we were right in front of him, blocking his only exit. He cowered in front of us, pleading not to hurt him.  
"Patrick, we won't hurt you." Andy calmly stated. I added in, "We just want to know if you're OK, trust us." I knew I looked a bit scary to normal people, with my black dyed hair and piercings, along with eyeliner.  
"I-I'm fine. Please don't tell him where I am..." He begged. I looked at Andy; he shrugged. I looked back at Patrick and offered a hand to help him up. He hesitantly reached for it and got up. I looked him in the eyes, and just stared a bit to long, because Andy snapped in front of my face and I was awoken inside again.  
"Where do you live?" I ask.  
"Over there." He points to the road behind us. I walk over there, the others behind me, and stop in front of the house the drunk man was in front of.  
"Patrick, get your ass inside and do your chores." He was sober now, and seemed nicer. Patrick went inside the house and we left.  
I woke up at midnight and went upstairs. Andy was awake too. I made some tea and ask why Andy's up.  
"I have no idea, just woke up in here."  
"I woke up 5 minutes ago, don't know why though." Usually when I wake up at exactly 12:00 I realize something or have something to do.  
We put it off as a coincidence and went back to bed.


	2. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Patrick's dad! Also, everyone parties at Pete's house.

[Patrick's P.O.V]  
I went straight home after school to find my dad had a girlfriend. He's kind of a man whore, and often times has many girls at once. He lies to all of them, and I hate that. I hate lies and lying because of him telling those women that she was the only one for him, but dropping them after 2 nights. He "throws them away" and thinks he owns whoever he fucks, but it's not true, he's a horrible sexist man.  
I tried to just go to the backyard where I could often be alone in the garden, but I didn't get anywhere near the door. My dad walked over to me and slapped me upside the head and said, "Why you late faggot?" He always says that when I do something he doesn't like.  
"I'm trying to go garden..." I reply, lightly. I noticed his breath was off, I think he had been drinking.  
"No no no, a little boy like you goes to there room after school. Go." He pointed at the stairs and I left to my room.  
I sat on my bed with a book and my dog plush named Sugar, we read Disloyal Water Buffalos but I forgot what the order of the books was. I jumped when Dad called for me, but hurried down the stairs as if I wasn't scared. He had a beer bottle in his hand and a smug grin plastered on his lips. Uh oh. He held the bottle up over his head and threw it at me, missing my head but hitting the vase Mom left here. He looked over at it and looked back at me, pissed. I ran out the back door and fled from him. Some kids were walking around, and I knew one of them from the post, his name is Andy, I think. I stopped in front of them, but continued to run to the alley behind Mrs. Lilo and Dr. Hines's home.  
4 hours after I sat in the alley to hide, the boys from earlier found me and helped me out of there and back home. They didn't ask why I ran earlier, but seemed to be worried by their looks, especially the boy that stared at me.  
I was only going to bed when I heard moans from the other room, my dad's, and I put my headphones on to block out the noise. I played The Kid Aren't Alright by The Offspring, but it wasn't loud enough. I changed it to Sweet Dreams Are Made of This by Marilyn Manson and turned the vollum up all the way, this time it worked. I finally fell asleep and wished that I wouldn't wake up.  
When I woke up I got my bag together and climbed out my window, knowing I will get to school faster if I don't go through my dad and that whore he has staying with us.  
As I walked to school I saw some kids playing with their dads and moms, and I smiled knowing that most kids don't and won't go through what I did and still do. When I was 4 I was a target of anger from my dad, because mom left him, and didn't want me. I had grown up thinking all kids went through this, until I was in 5th grade, and I noticed he was abusing me.  
I walked up to the school porch and sat under it waiting for the bell to ring so I could go inside. It seemed like today would be another boring day of math and science, but I wanted some adventure today. The bell finally rung and everyone rushed inside to get to their classes, but I stayed behind waiting to be last and for my friend, Alison. She's the only person who knows I'm gay. She had to be in a wheelchair because she's paralyzed from the waist down, and I like to help and talk to her when she comes to school every other day, and I knew today she would come. I waited for her and when she came she went through the doors easily, knowing I would follow. I walked to our lockers with her and took her things out and put them in her book bag. She smiled and we went to Math class.  
It was finally lunch, and I went to my normal table, only me and Alison sit there because others think there is a rat always around it, but it's just my pet, Snickers. I always bring Snickers to lunch, because there are only three of us at the table, so why not? I open my lunch box and take out the sandwich I made that morning. I looked up when Alison did and saw the two boys from yesterday come over to us.  
"Hey, can we sit here today?" One asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Not many people want to sit with us, especially because of Snickers." Alison replied. The boys sat down. One of them had on eyeliner and had dyed black hair, with one white highlight. The other has reddish orange hair and a black jacket.  
"Hello, I'm Patrick and that's Alison." I said to them with a wave. They smiled at me.  
"I'm Andy and that's Pete. Didn't we see you yesterday?" Andy said. I nodded in response, not wanting to talk about it. I think Pete noticed this and changed the subject.  
"What do you do after school?"  
"Usually nothing."   
"Want to came to my house? We can have a small party." Pete offered, looking at both of us. Alison laughed and nodded her head, and I gave in. I didn't really want to go home anyway. I looked to Pete and said that we can come over whenever he wants. "Great," He said, "just walk home with us, it's not very nice of a place, but it does feel like home." He said to me. I smiled my awkward toothy smile and nodded. I was glad to leave the house, but needed to sneak in in the morning.   
I walked over to the front gates of the school and waited for Andy and Pete. Alison was already here and we waited for few minutes to see the others run up. Pete stopped and laughed, patting Andy on the back. I guess something funny happened. We started to walk away from the school and the further we got, the more we talked, and by the time we got to Pete's house we were practically screaming with laughter. We went inside and my phone buzzed. I looked at it and I had a message from my dad, 'Where the fuck are you' I texted back, 'At a friend's house, I won't be back soon so you can do your thing.' If I text that back I don't get in trouble.   
The night was amazing. We went outside and watched stars form pictures and we watched amazing movies and ate junk food. I wish that night could have lasted forever, but it didn't. And soon it would get worse.


	3. Way Cool Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a way cool night for everyone and they all have fun!

[Frank P.O.V]  
That night was awesome! When Patrick and Alison came over, we went straight to the kitchen to have a snack, then we ate together and talked about what we would be doing if we weren't here. Patrick didn't want to talk about his thing, so he added to Alison's and said he would be with Alison, even when she said she would be doing nothing but practicing her guitar. When she said she does guitar, I brought mine down and had her play. She played Sarcasm by Get Scared, and she was amazing. I wish I could play like that and they made me, so I played All That I've Got by The Used. They all clapped for me, even Andy who had heard me play 1,000 times.  
After we played we all went outside and took a walk. We found a humming bird and Alison said that was her favourite bird, so I took a picture for her. She really liked it and so did Andy. Andy had ran up to a tree and climbed it, only to drop from the top to the floor and hurt his arm. Patrick had said, "I wish I had this on camera!" and we all laughed.  
Around 5 we started heading back, but Patrick had to answer a call, I saw it was from his Grandma. We gave him some privacy to answer it and he hurried back afterwards. We all went back to the house pretending to be a street gang and we had come up with a handshake; it's almost impossible to figure out!  
When we got back we ordered a pizza and Andy couldn't wait for it to get here. He was sitting in front of the door and jumped when the pizza girl rang. We payed and took it to the kitchen table and ate with a movie playing on my computer. Andy made some sarcastic remarks and by the end we all were screaming at the actors at how stupid they were acting during the zombie apocalypse. It was soon 6 and we all went outside and camped out under the stars, we all had to help Alison out of her chair and laid her down. She told us about how she saved a 4-year-old in a car accident. She didn't think of what she was doing until her waist was hit and ran over by the car. Everyone had been outside and apparently the driver was named Ms. Ire and she was returning from a party with friends. We were all sad to hear it, and Andy sat with her to comfort her.  
When we woke up, Patrick was already making breakfast for everyone, which was weird because he is the guest here. He said he always makes breakfast at home and that he enjoyed it, and nobody complained. The food was really good though, and I hope I could get his food more often; nothing I had ever eaten had tasted so good. I wish I could know how he did it, but I guess I never will.


	4. This Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick runs into his dad again and it's not hell!

[Patrick P.O.V]  
I walked up to the store on the end of the highway and picked up some bandages and first-aid stuff. When dad got involved, things got medical and often times I had to do the medics. I thought of even going to medical school, but decided against it.  
I got home early and put my 3 bags (the groceries and my backpack) in my basket and climbed up my rope ladder that I made. I pulled the string down and the basket rose to me and I pulled it in. Hopefully my dad wouldn't get mad as long as I made breakfast quickly and do my chores.  
I walk down the staircase quietly passing by my dad's room. I heard snoring and knew that dad was still asleep, so I continued down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen I worked quick and quiet to ensure he stays asleep as long as possible. Dad isn't mad when I give him food and juice when he wakes up, and sometimes he needs a cup of water to help his hangover calm down. I decide to make waffles and eggs with bacon, because he is basically in love with bacon. I never really liked bacon, but it's probably because I only had it when dad made it, and he cannot cook to save a soul.  
I finished breakfast as Dad walked in. I pulled out his chair and brought his plate over and poured juice and water for him. I placed the cups on the table and got out the syrup, but tripped on my foot. I caught myself before Dad saw. I brought my food over and started eating, across the table was the best spot to be.  
"Where were you?" Dad asked. I remembered the text, never said whose house I was at.  
"Pete and Andy's. They live together." I said. I was told by Andy that his mom and dad are splitting up so he moved in with Pete. I was also told that Andy has a girlfriend, so they aren't together.  
"So they're gay?" He said. I can't let him think they are gay, he'll purge them.  
"No, Andy's parents are fighting, so he moved in with Pete." I replied. I wish I knew more, but I wasn't told much.  
"Okay, so you were at two boy's home. Was Pete's mom there?" He asked. This was a bad question to ask.  
"She doesn't live there anymore. She is letting Pete run the place while she lives in a nicer home." I answered with the truth, I can't really lie well in the mornings, it's really weird.  
"So you were alone with two boy's and nobody else." Dad stated.  
"Alison was there too." I quickly said.  
"So Alison was there too. Jesus, I can't stand being around you when you talk about Alison and your friends." He left after that, leaving half a waffle uneaten.


	5. Fedora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fedoras.

[Pete P.O.V]  
It was an early morning, I had to wake Andy up though. It made me glad to have him as a friend. It was hard to believe he was always here.   
I packed my lunch and threw it in my backpack quickly before grabbing Andy and running down the block. We were going to be late if we didn't hurry. It hurt my legs like hell, but we made it. I ran up the stairs and to my locker. I have locker #022 and it doesn't help that the schools most "popular" bully is stationed next to it with locker #020. I hurried, grabbing all my stuff for the first half of the day and locking my locker.   
It took 5 minutes to get to the other side of the building, but I made it. Mrs. Toro is the music teacher here, and it doesn't seem like I'm gonna survive today. If I were to be called on it would make everything slower, so I tried to avoid eye-contact and keep myself together.   
I ran as fast as I could to my table at lunch. I sat down next to Andy and started eating my chips and texting Mikey to get his ass over here. He came over and we all talked. We heard that Gee was doing great now, and that he may become an artist someday. He had been talking about it all week with Mikey and he won't stop talking about it now.  
When Patrick and Alison came over (finally) we all got down to what happened the other night. Alison showed us pictures she had taken on her phone, and they were pretty good. Honestly, I think she is amazing.   
Patrick had been talking about how he was planning on going to Alison's tonight, and we all agreed that it would be very fun. We finished our food (we didn't have much) and went to walk outside. Andy helped Alison get through the door, and we all decided to stay next to it.   
"So, what do you think, ummm, about my uh, my new fedora?" Patrick asked me. I smiled and looked at the jet black hat on his head.   
"It's pretty cool Patrick." I replied. He was happy to hear that I like it.   
"That's great! I just got it from Hot Topic yesterday, and I really wanted to know if you liked it!" He was very happy.   
"Well it fits you! It would be a shame if it got lost." I smiled, and he blushed. He's damn fine when he blushes.


	6. Ice Cream Cures Most

[Patrick pov]  
I bought a new fedora yesterday night. I’m glad that Pete likes it, because I really wanted him to like it. He’s really cool, at least I think so. 

I was walking through the halls at school getting to my next class. Even though there was a whole wave of kids getting around, the school bully (John) still found me. He pushed me against the wall and took out a pocket knife. Knives aren’t allowed at school, even carving knives. I was really scared of him, he always picked on me.   
“Hey fag, what you up to?” He sneered. I stayed quiet, hoping he would let me go.

“Well, aren’t ya gonna answer me bitch?” He continued. He ran the tip of the blade on my neck. I stayed totally still, not wanting to get cut. He took it away finally, and I relaxed a tiny bit. 

“I guess you don’t want to talk,” He slashed my neck with the blade. “So I guess I just need to punish you.” 

He walked off, putting the blade in his pocket. I went straight to my locker, getting some bandages and tape. I wrapped my collar bone in bandages and taped it off. I had to do this a lot, so I think I’m getting good at it. 

When I got to class, the bell went off. I was barely on time, and I was glad. I sat at my desk, taking out a notebook and a pen. I don’t really like pencils, they’re too light on my paper. I only use them when drawing, Then I go over it with light pen. 

English class is boring. We’re reading this book called “Ghost” and it’s really boring. It’s about a kid who does track, and that’s the whole plot. I’m already done with it, and everyone else is on chapter 2. I have a strange thing where I can read faster than lots of people. I think Pete would like that, and Alison likes it when I read stories to her. She really loves that, because she take forever to read a paragraph. 

When class ended, I went to my locker to put my stuff away. When I opened it, I discovered a note on my book. It was from Pete and Andy saying ‘Want to come over again? It’ll be fun, we’re getting ice cream.’ 

I smiled, because I haven’t had ice cream in forever. It sucks when you can’t have good things. I have to work on the weekends just to pay for food. Dad doesn’t have much work. He owns a bar, but it really isn’t popular. I’ve had to work there when it didn’t have a bartender. I really liked the kinds of people that came in, but some were really mean. I was only 12 at the time. 

I pushed open one of the front doors and adjusted my backpack. I crossed over to the grassy part of the front, where the cool kids were. I was usually there in the mornings listening to music and just standing, but today I had a place to be. Pete and Andy saw me, and waved me over. I trudged over to them, and I saw Alison was with them. I hadn’t seen Adison all day. 

“Hey guys. What’s up?” I asked, monotone. They looked at me weirdly. 

“Are you okay?” Andy asked me. He seemed worried, but I assured him nothing happened and he should not be worrying about me.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I looked at them, all of them at once. Alison and Pete shrugged. 

“I don’t know, you just sound kinda… I don’t know, maybe depressed?” Andy replied. He tried to make it sound as nice as possible, but that’s really hard when you really want to break news to someone.

“You haven’t known me long enough to know that.” I lowered my head, walking over to stand with Pete. He’s nice. He’s sweet to me, even though I’ve known him maybe a day or two, I like him. He’s cool. 

“Well, should we be on our way?” Alison commented. She always found a way to make things better, even when it’s just few words. “We made plans, might as well go through with them!” She was always cheery. We smiled, went to the next block, and walked slowly to the ice cream place. 

We went inside, pulling out our wallets. Alison wanted to wait outside, so we let her (Andy stayed with her at request). I stood back, looking at the options until Pete asked what I wanted. 

“I don’t know, maybe chocolate dipped with nuts.” I answered. He nodded before telling the lady. I pulled out twenty dollars to pay for me and Alison. Pete grabbed his wallet too, getting out a credit card.

“Why do you have one of those already?” Not many kids had a credit card where we go. 

“My mom set up an account to send me money while she’s away. She makes sure I have enough, even though I have a job already.” She sounds like a nice lady, but I don’t know enough about her to decide. 

“She seems to care a lot about you.” I commented, grabbing me and Alison’s cones. Pete shook his head. 

“She drinks a lot, I don’t know much about her, and she did lots of drugs. She doesn’t care too much, but she loves me. I guess, that is.” He corrected. He bit into his, and we left. Alison liked hers, Andy probably did too, I couldn’t tell though.

“Want to go to the park? Anyone?” I asked. I hadn’t been to the park in weeks. Dad barely ever let me leave the house without him and his girlfriend (More like his current whore) with me. I was hoping that they would say yes. And when they did, the biggest smile appeared on my face.

“Yay, I haven’t been to one in sooo long!” I rejoiced! I was practically jumping up and down! I was so excited!

“Calm down dude, stop jumping. You know people are all around us and you look high af right now.” Pete said sarcastically.

I don’t care, let’s go Pete, let’s go!!! I thought in my head. It felt like hours before they got there. But eventually, we could see it, finally. 

I ran to the swings, sat down, and started pumping my legs while eating my ice cream. Pete blushed pretty hard, but I didn’t care, and I don’t know why. Why would he be blushing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, I have so much happening. I try to write, so I hope there'll be more updates soon. Thanks for reading!


	7. Wait, What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is such a short chapter after I've been gone. I've had bad writers block with this one, and I finally got an idea. I hope it's not that bad, but I am gonna end up editing the whole story sometime soon (I hope).  
> Enjoy <3

[Pete]

I go over to the swings, hot-faced and tired. I take the one next to Pete and sit down, facing Patrick. He stops swinging and starts to lick his ice cream. He turns to me. 

“What did you do in school today?” He asks me. I look up and try to think of the best responce. ‘Should I go with the default “Nothing happened really” or the real deal?’ I asked myself. I decide to break it down.

“I get bullied, but nobody really, knows? I mean, I don’t really care if anyone notices because they won’t do anything about it but that’s not important. I’m not special.” He just looks at me. Probably judging me, but I don’t blame him. No one cares about me.  
Then something legendary happens. He stands up, and hugs me. 

“I care if that happens.” He wraps an arm around my waist and one lays on the back of my neck, the heat of him sending shivers down my spine. I just sit there, like a dumbass, not knowing what to do.  
Finally, he pulls away. Instantly, it’s about 5 degrees colder, and I shiver a bit. He doesn’t seem to notice.

“I care about you.” He looks into my eyes. And with the most serious face ever, he licks his ice cream and then licks my face. 

“Ewwwwww!” I wipe it of and laugh. He sits back down with a huge grin on his face. 

Today was a good day.


End file.
